


In the Cage

by Casdeanconfirmed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (thanks chuck - NOT), BAMF Gabriel, Big Brother Gabriel, Crowley and Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Fluff, Hell, Hunters, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer in the Cage, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer's Cage, Multi, Nice Crowley, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is a Sweetheart, Some Destiel, also family probs, also smut, and fluff, bc heaven, don't hate on gay angels, female reader/gabriel, gabriel and cas are bros, gabriel is sexy, gabriel/you is already established from beginning, okay destiel will be a thing, sam winchester is a cinnamon roll, slight destiel, violence tw, why wait for fluff when you can have it NOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeanconfirmed/pseuds/Casdeanconfirmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter. You met the boys a few years ago through Ellen while working a case. Since then, you and the boys have become good friends, and on a particular run, you met Gabriel. Gabe and you are now lovers, but something happens when Lucifer shows up that sends the whole crew on a mission. What will happen? *X-Files suspense music*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning (Gabe/you fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff, but also important. I promise that the chapters will get longer. Please stick around if you're waiting for the action packed smutty lovely fanfic that I have coming. ^-^

You were half-asleep as a rustling sound surrounded you. Suddenly, a man was facing you, green eyes looking into yours and hair tickling your nose. “WHAT THE-” 

You quiet as you realize that the face above yours is a loving one. The eyes are looking at you with pure adoration, and a small amused grin is now in place. “Well, darlin’, if you wanna hurt me… I wouldn’t protest.” Chocolate-minty breath tickled your nose as his eyebrows wiggled. 

“Gabriel.” He swiftly leaned down to kiss you and then rolled off from overtop of you. 

“That’s the name.” 

“What have you done today?” You ask, rolling into the arm that the angel is holding out. He tucks you into his side, your head on his chest and his chin resting ontop of you. 

He takes a moment to answer. “Let’s not talk about it.” His voice is slightly hoarse, and you feel the deep vibrations run through the side of your face as his words reverberate through his chest. You cuddle in closer and wrap your arms around him; he responds by rubbing small circles in your back with his thumb. You two lay for a moment in the silence, enjoying each others’ support and presence. “Besides,” he begins, “your days are always so much more interesting. Tell me about yours.” 

You begin to describe everything in detail, his rubbing your back gently as you describe each university class and what you’re learning. “Algebra, ha. I remember when that was first thought of by you all… Personally, I’ve always thought it was a little overcomplicated.” 

“All of us think it is,” you giggle. He gives a small chuckle, too, and you two cuddle closer in the moment. “I wish we could stay here forever,” you say in a soft whisper. Gabriel just presses a small kiss on top of your head and runs his hand through your hair. 

You start to drift out of consciousness, fighting the sleep because you don’t want to lose a moment with the love of your life. In the past, you’ve asked Gabe if it was boring for him when you slept; “Absolutely not,” he’d respond, “It’s relaxing for me, too.” You blurred the past and present, sleep’s claws gently grabbing at your eyelids. You heard a gentle, quiet voice from above you. “It’s okay. Go to sleep, sugar.” 

Your eyes close. 

A few hours later, you wake up from your dreams, the surroundings blurring into your sight. The sweet sound of the archangel’s purr resonated through every single bone in your body; calming you and enveloping your being with a profound warmth. This happens sometimes; when angels are very relaxed and happy, a small sound comes from them, a sort of sound that transcends words; it’s a sort of angelic singing that makes the human soul want to rest. You look up to see Gabe laying with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. This is the closest that angels get to sleeping. You stare a moment before he detects that you’re awake (he can always sense these things, somehow). Green eyes flutter softly before looking down at you. The purring continues. “Up already?” 

You smile at him. “Yeah, I can’t sleep.” 

“What a shame… I wonder what we’ll do…” his grin widens and his eyebrows do a little dance. 

You lightly slap his chest with one hand, causing him to laugh. “Not in the mood, dear.” 

He looks down at you in a manner that makes you feel like you are the most important girl in the world. His grin fades for a moment. “I love you,” he says, barely speaking over a whisper. 

“I love you,” you answer. You two stare at each other for a moment before Gabe’s purring suddenly cuts off, the adoration in his eyes completely gone in an instant. He looks up to the open door behind you. “...Be quiet, y/n.” You’re confused, but you oblige with his request. 

In one swift movement, Gabe is laying on top of you, wings wrapped completely around your body. All six are covering you from your neck to your toes. His eyes glow, anger visibly seething through him. You grip tighter to his jacket, suddenly afraid. Angels only glow through their vessel when preparing for a battle. “What are you doing here?” He says through gritted teeth. 

“Hello, Gabriel.”


	2. The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and the comment on the last chapter! I definitely didn't expect it. Longer chapter FTW! This is the beginning of the main plot, guys. Hope you all enjoy :-)

“Hello, Gabriel.”  
~ ~ ~ 

You can’t turn your head under Gabriel’s weight. He’s completely over you, using himself as a shield of sorts. You don’t know what’s happening, or who’s here, but the man and your lover clearly know each other. Gabriel is seething with anger, glowing brightly, and in these moments, it reminds you that he isn’t just a loving man. He’s something more, something much bigger. You can see and feel the wings wrapped around you; they’re golden, and they glow so brightly that it almost hurts your eyes as if you were looking at the sun on a cloudy day. His wings are soft and sweet against your skin, the feathers like a soft down. Gabriel is getting increasingly warm as he glows, and now he’s hot against your skin; hotter than you’ve ever felt another person. He’s looking to the right - you can tell by the way his neck is bending. He’s tucked you into his shoulder area so that you may not turn your head and see whatever is standing in the room with you. The room is deafeningly silent as the two have a sort of stare-down. The voice from the center of the bedroom speaks. “Who’s the lady love you’re hiding, bro?” 

Then, in one swift motion, Gabriel is standing in the middle of the room. You could feel his wings pulled from beneath you, the soft down tickling your skin as it left. He’s glowing brightly, and now you can see, but it hurts to look. Suddenly, the other is glowing, too, his wings bright white and proudly spread. You squint your eyes and realize that the angels are both bearing silver knives. Gasping, you start to get up to fight; Gabe snaps his head toward you, sensing your movement. “Don’t get up! Don’t look,” he begins screaming, “Don’t fucking look, y/n!” You’re terrified as you lay back down and close your eyes and cover them with your hands.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds are grunts and screams as the two battle each other. You hear wing feathers brushing, one angel being slammed against a wall, and knives clattering against the metal dresser you have. Several glass objects around the room break. You’re trying to make out who is being slammed against walls, but it’s hard to tell; the men sound very much alike when they yelp. They keep this up for several minutes, and your mind races as you keep asking yourself if you should do something. Then, you hear it. The sounds is a sickening one, making your stomach turn as soon as the noise hits your ears. You hear a knife being plunged into someone. It isn’t a simple cut; no, it’s a large, wet noise, and you know immediately that someone is seriously hurt. There’s a particular wheezing sound coming from the stabbed angel, and the rustling of feathers that you’ve grown accustomed to from the other. Somebody left. Opening your eyes, your heart drops. You see Gabriel, sitting in the corner of the room. He’s still wheezing, coughing up blood, and his glowing has dimmed to a sort of aura around him. His wings are now barely visible, drooping onto the floor, and there’s a silver handle sitting just below the collarbone on his chest. 

You get up quickly, walking over to him and sitting right in front of him. He’s looking down. “Gabriel,” you say gently, tears running down your face. “Gabe, please.” He looks up gently, his eyes staring into yours. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. 

“Nonono,” you say. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

“Y/n, he saw you… he’s… he’s going to come after you.” 

Your heart drops even further. “Let’s worry about you first, okay?” you say, trying to assess the best way to fix the stab. “If I pull the knife out, can you heal yourself?” 

“I… no,” he says, defeat washed over his face. “I can’t fix this. That’s an angel blade,” he coughs violently, “and I can’t fix anything left by them…” 

Your gently wipe his mouth with your sleeve. “We have to get it out, Gabe. It’s going to - it’s gonna kill you.” You look at him a moment, determined to help. He gently nods his head, giving you permission. 

You take a deep breath. You were adopted by a hunter after a ghoul got into your home, killing your father and leaving you for dead with a broken leg. You were only sixteen when the people burst through your door, the man looking down at you in pity. He took you in, taught you the ropes… including first aid. Including the fact that sometimes, it was necessary to pull a knife out of someone. This is second nature to you… but it still makes you want to die whenever do this. They always scream. Always cry. You have to do it now, though, or else Gabriel will die sitting in front of you. You gently push him against a wall so he’d sit up straight. “Okay, Gabe…” you say, gripping the sleek handle. “On three. One.” He whimpered. “Two…” and with that, you pulled it out, careful to follow the same path it went in at. Another thing the hunter had taught you: never do it on three, people may harm you in fear after two. You can tell now that the knife had barely avoided his heart. He screams, but another strange sound happens: a high-pitched squealing noise, piercing your ears, loud and clear. It emanates off of him, going every direction. Every trace of glowing and wings left the vessel. “Gabe… Gabe, it’s okay.” 

“Fire,” he whispered, the high pitched noise slowly going away. 

“What?” 

“Fire, somewhere close,” he says again, wincing in pain. The high pitched noise stopped, and suddenly, your kitchen’s fire alarm went off. “Sorry, can’t help it,” Gabe whispered as you ran into your apartment’s kitchen. 

You looked, and there it was: the small plant you’d been growing was on fire. You grabbed the fire extinguisher nearby, putting it out quickly. Before leaving, you dug in the first aid box, choosing out large bandages, alcohol, medical tape, butterfly bandages, and pain relievers. You returned to your bedroom and helped Gabe to the bed. 

Once he was lying down, you began work. He looked up at you. "You put the fire out?" 

"Yes, of course. How'd you know there was one?" 

"I caused it." 

You give him a confused look. "Angel screams," he says in a wheezing voice. "They do strange things."  
You learn something about Gabriel everyday, it seems. You think over the fact as you continue working. Every large cut got a bandage. The angel was completely quiet and just watched you. You noticed his whiskey eyes were glazed over with tears. You decided not to speak - he’s never cried around you, and you figured that he was embarrassed from the pink tint on his cheeks. “You always did take care of me,” he said softly.

You were flustered. “Be quiet, Gabriel,” you said gently, still applying small bandages around his stomach. “I don’t want you to do that. Not now,” you say, “we’re not going to cry and reflect, not now, please.” He picks up your right hand, the one closest to his face, and gently kisses it. 

“Okay.” 

“Take these.” You hand him a small bottle of aspirin. “I think you take two or three, let me read the back…” 

He takes them from your hand. “I’m an angel, sugar. We don’t overdose,” he chuckles, wincing in pain from the laughter. With that, the entire bottle is swallowed. 

You take a few more minutes putting smaller band-aids on his body, then you look at the stab wound that has fabric pressed there to stop the bleeding. “I have to pour liquor on that, Gabe.” 

He swallows a bit, his confidence clearly being faked at the moment. “Of course, that’s fine.” 

You pour it quickly, him squeezing his eyes shut and giving a small grunt. You wrap the large bandage around his shoulder and neck so it sits on the wound, then tape it down. You put the supplies down on the table and sit beside him on the bed. “What just happened?” 

He takes a deep breath. “That was my brother, y/n.” You give him a questioning look. “There are several archangels… you know that I’m one of them. There’s also Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer… Don’t panic, okay, cupcake?” He looks down at you, clearly nervous. You nod, waiting for him to continue. “That… was Lucifer.” 

“What?!” You say, sitting up. 

“I know. It’s bad. He’s supposed to be in a cage in Hell… he must’ve escaped somehow.” 

“What do we do?” 

“I don’t know, y/n. I have to get him back in there somehow… I don’t want you anywhere near him, but you’re safest with me right now.” 

You think a moment. “Didn’t Sam push him back in the cage once already?” Gabriel nods. “We should see the Winchesters.” 

Gabe stands up with a bit of help from you, and suddenly, you’re switched from your pajamas into a leather bomber jacket with a black top, skinny jeans, and combat boots. “Gabe!” you scold. 

“Sorry, sugar. We don’t have time for choosing outfits right now.” He touches your head, and suddenly, you two are standing in the library of the Winchester’s bunker. 

Sam looks up from his work, startled before he realizes who is standing before him. He walks over to you two, greeting Gabriel and giving you a quick hug. “What’s going on?” he asks. The archangel speaks up. 

“Trouble in paradise, Sammy. We need your help.”


	3. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer shows up, Gabriel and you decide to pair up with the Winchester brothers.

“Trouble in paradise, Sammy. We need your help.”  
~~~   
“What do you need?” 

You look around at anything besides Sam, avoiding his eyes; this information could potentially send him into a meltdown. He doesn’t like to admit it, but you know he still has nightmares, and Dean - oh, god, Dean. You didn’t even think about the consequences of coming here. Dean will be so angry. The brothers are so close, and every time Sam even begins to talk about Lucifer, Dean gets this glazed over look in his eyes… You know from looking at him that it’s a mix of pure loss and terror. He’s afraid of losing his brother again; what if he blames you for taking Sam away if this turns awry? What if Sam gets hurt and - 

Gabe gives your hand a small squeeze. You keep forgetting just how tuned he is to your emotions. You’re tuned as much as a human can be… but his connection to you transcends humanity. It was almost creepy when you first fell in love, but as time has gone by, it has become an annoying sense of comfort. He can send emotions back to you, but he can feel yours at all times. You’re not sure if he can feel others’ as well as yours; you make a mental note to ask him. 

Sam clears his throat, and you snap back into the moment. “Lucifer is back,” you say, getting to the point. Fear washes over Sam’s features; the look breaks your heart. He quickly corrects himself as he’s done so many times before. Unfortunately, the Winchesters tend to hide their humanity, taking it as a sign of weakness. “I don’t mean to interrupt,” Gabe begins, startling you, “by can someone bring me a chair, please?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, walking across the room. He brings the angel a chair, clearly confused. 

“Gabriel got hurt. He can’t heal himself,” you say quietly. 

“What happened?” 

“Lucifer stabbed him,” you answer, worry clouding your judgement. “I don’t know how long it’ll take for him to heal. Does it work like a human?” 

“You can stop whispering about me,” Gabe chimes in. “I can still hear like an angel, you know. And yes, it will be like a human.” 

“About a month, then?” 

 

“Yes.” 

“What did you do to treat it?” Sam asks, turning towards you. 

“I sterilized it and put floss stitches in,” you answered. “It’s wrapped.” 

“That’s good,” he says back. He sighs and wipes a weary hand over his face. “I need to get Dean.” You give him a solemn nod, and out he goes. 

Sitting on the table in front of Gabe, you take his hands in yours. “We’ll be okay,” you say, trying to convince yourself as much as him. He gives a small half-smile, but he’s clearly stressed. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispers. 

You two press foreheads. Both of you hold back tears. But you can’t cry. Not in front of Gabriel. You have to be strong now, you have to be brave and supportive… 

Dean and Sam walk back in, and you two quickly back away, composing yourselves. “Jeeze,” Dean says, assessing the archangel. “What did that?” 

Sam, Gabe, and you all exchange glances. “Lucifer somehow got out of his cage,” Sam says gently, standing between you and Dean. 

Dean takes a moment, looking at all three of you, trying to get the joke. He quickly realizes that nobody is joking, though, and you can see his lower lip tremble and his features grow dark. “And you’re gonna put him back in the cage?” His tone is almost an accusing one. 

“Dean, hold on, we’re just planning…” Gabe says, looking up. 

“Yeah, well, plan without Sam!” 

“We thought you’d be able to help us come up with a better one,” you explain gently. 

“A better one because you risk him instead of you?” Dean looks directly at you, waiting for an answer. “Why are you so important, huh?” 

Gabriel begins to stand - you can tell he’s angry - but you put a gentle hand on his arm. “Why does it always gotta be Sam?” 

Sam is horrified, and Gabriel begins. “Don’t speak that way to her…” 

“And you. You’re an angel! A frickin’ archangel! Don’t you know what to do? Can’t you just zap him back?” 

“No, it doesn’t work like that,” Gabriel explains. “I’ve tried to defeat him alone once before, and we all see how that turned out. I’m lucky dad fixed me.” 

Dean looks down, thinking. He finally looks up, using a calmer tone. “Sam can’t be possessed and he can’t be alone with him.” 

“Okay,” you say, all men looking at you. “Those are some fair ground rules.” 

All of you nod, knowing that this is the only way to get him to calm down. 

“Let’s make a game plan,” Dean whispers.


	4. Hazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you just want plot action. Intro to Destiel and some fluff.

“Let’s make a game plan.”   
~~~  
That night was spent sitting around a table, talking about all the ways the cage worked and all of the possible ways to gank Lucifer. Several beers were had, coffee made extra strong, maps and lore books spread on every surface. Sam’s long hair tickling your arm when he leaned over, Dean’s gravely voice at 4 a.m., Gabe’s protective hand resting on your thigh as he flipped through pages. The slight clacking of the laptop keys as every corner of the internet was scoured, despite there being an ancient being humming a tune in arm’s reach. These things hit you like a train at a rusty 6 a.m. A gentle display of orange is on the horizon, the first peaks of a sunrise nearing, and you’re fucking exhausted. Falling over in your place. Sam realizes this as he yawns and rubs his eyes. “Can we take a break?” 

Somehow, nights and days get so easily switched in this environment. Groggy agreements are made for sleep. You’ve noticed by now that Gabe’s nose twitches slightly and his left eyebrow cocks when he’s confused, and the exact expression is currently washing over his face. The brothers show you to a spare room. “What is it?” 

“Hm?” Gabe looks down at you. 

“You’re confused.” 

“No,” Gabe laughs a little. “I just don’t get how you all get tired so quickly.” 

“Do the thing, with my mind,” you tell him. You can’t put a name to what he does, but you can feel him prodding for emotions sometimes. It’s an unexplainable feeling, and while you don’t particularly like it, it can come in handy at times like this. 

Gabriel chuckles. “Exhausted is not an emotion, sugar.” 

You sigh and lay down, Gabe following. You roll towards him, looking at his side profile; his gentle eyes are scanning the ceiling, hair falling away from his face, the sharp slope of his nose pronouncing his cheekbones. Earlier curiosity returns. “Can you do that to other people - feel their emotions?” 

“Not as well as yours,” he says, rolling towards you. Honey colored eyes gaze into your own, hands lacing. He pulls you in. “Go to sleep, y/n.” 

 

~~~

You wake up, Gabriel purring beside you. Your mouth is way too dry, an unpleasant taste filling your teeth. Your tongue unsticks from the roof of your mouth. You decide that you need a drink. You unlace your fingers from the angel, and one eye peeks open. He doesn’t want to get up. “I’ll be right back.” His eye closes. 

You swing your feet over the bed, sunshine stabbing at your cheeks. Your hair's a wreck. Ripping the rubber band from your wrist, you attempt to tie it up. No sounds are coming from the bunker, but you’re apprehensive about the possibility of the boys seeing your morning hair in all its glory. The soft padding noise of your feet fill the air as the cold floor becomes the first thing on your mind. Making your way to the kitchen, you turn on the sink and pour a glass of water. While walking back to your room, a sliver of blue catches your eye. 

 

On the couch, there rests Castiel, spread out on the couch with his head on Dean’s chest. Dean lies sleeping beside him, his head resting on top of Cas’ with an arm wrapped around him. On the table is a glass of half drank whisky and a wadded up tie. The sight doesn’t really surprise you since the two already act like a long-time married couple. It was only a matter of time before this happened. You smile to yourself and begin to return to your bedroom. Castiel must’ve been too relaxed to lift his head up, because he didn’t bother to move when he had to of heard your feet. 

You come back to bed and sit down. Gabriel sticks his hand out and grabs your arm for a moment. “What are you so amused for?” He asks, smiling himself. 

“Cas and Dean are cuddling on the couch,” you answer, chuckling a bit to yourself. “I fucking knew it.” 

Gabe shares a laugh and sits up. “What are we going to do today?” 

You toss your head back. “I don’t know, what do you want to do?” 

Gabe hisses through his teeth. “Okay listen, I know it’s wrong…” Your eyebrow pokes up, giving him a look. His voice drops to a whisper. “Let’s go to Paris.” 

You give him a small push, smiling to yourself. “Lucifer’s back and you want to go to Paris?!” 

“I just want to have some fun, before things get too deep,” Gabe answers. “Let’s just spend a couple hours, come on.” 

“Alright,” you say. “Let’s go to Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a fluff/smut chapter about the date to Paris :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you guys enjoyed this. I don't want to continue if nobody likes/wants to read this. It takes a lot of time to write!


End file.
